1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new process for the preparation of a semisynthetic 1-substituted derivative of kanamycin A, said compound being prepared by acylating the 1-amino-function of kanamycin A with a .gamma.-amino-.alpha.-hydroxybutyryl moiety after selectively blocking the amine functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kanamycin A is a known antibiotic described in Merck Index, 8th Edition, pp. 597-598. Kanamycin A is a compound having the formula ##SPC1##